A Lap Around Kalos
by Anti-Canon42240
Summary: A Fanfic that will eventually span the whole of the Pokemon world. As a new resident of Vaniville Town Mike is asked by the Kalos region's Professor Sycamore to go on a journey around Kalos to fill up a Pokedex. That just the beginning as he eventually takes on crime syndicates, the Pokemon League Challenge, and uncovers the truth about a mysterious weapon hidden deep under Kalos.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Pokémon.**

Chapter 1

Beginning the Journey

The Kalos region is a region with many different types of terrain. Towering mountains, wind-swept plains, and deep, dark caves only scratch the surface of this expansive region. This is where a massive journey spanning the whole of the Pokémon world is about to begin.

"Screech!" "Damn Fletchling!" I yell, failing my arms and further entangling them in my blankets. The evil bird keeps hounding me, pecking and screech at me while I try to free myself from the bed. When I finally emerge from the pile I take a swipe at the Fletchling with my pillow. The annoying bird flies out my window with one last screech.

Muttering to myself I walk to my dresser and put on my usual clothes consisting of black jeans, red t-shirt, black unzipped hoodie, and a pair of black hiking boots. I only have to shake my head for my short dark brown hair to fall into place though I do have to brush a few red feathers from my hair. When I'm dressed I make my way downstairs for breakfast.

In our kitchen I look over my moms shoulder to see what's cooking. In the pan are two sunny-side-up eggs just reaching perfection.

"Don't just hover there if you want toast go make it." I grab some bread and pop it into the toaster then grab a plate and start loading it up with sausage and bacon from a plate by the stove. I grab my toast and get my eggs and start to eat.

"So what do you have planned for today?" She asks

"Nothing much probably just hanging out with the gang." I tell her

"I'm glad you were able to make friends so quickly and after only a week in our new town." She says

As I finish eating there's a knock on the kitchen window. My friends Shauna and Serena are standing at the window and Shauna is waving. Shauna has darker skin and reddish brown hair. She has on her usual clothes a plain dark pink shirt and short denim shorts. Serena is light skinned with brown hair and is wearing a pink felt hat and a black top with a short red skirt.

"We are going on ahead to the usual place in Aquacorde. Trevor and Tierno say they have something very important for us. We will wait for you there." She tells me

"Alright, I'll be on my way in a few minutes. You guys go ahead." I tell them.

"Ok but hurry I want to know what they want." Serena says always impatient. I wave her away and put my plate in the sink. I let my Mom know I am heading out and step outside. It's a beautiful day in Vaniville. The sun is shining and a gentle breeze blows through my hair. My Mom's Rhyhorn is sleeping on the lawn always being a late riser. Just as I start out I here a screech and feel a sharp peck on my head. Covering my head I take off running swearing under my breath. When I make it to the road I look back and see that same Fletchling flapping around above our yard. It never leaves the yard and only attacks me. No one knows why it is after only me but I am definitely sick if it.

I only have to walk a little way down the street before I turn to the gate out of Vaniville. It opens as I approach and I step onto Route 1.

This is a very short route after only ten minutes of walking the entrance into Aquacorde Town is in sight. I pass under the arch and after going up a few steps I enter into an open air cafe. After looking around I see Shauna, her hand in the air, waving me over. As I walk over Serena points at me and smiles. The others look and start laughing. As I reach then Shauna stands up and plucks a red feather from my hair still smiling. "Damn Fletching" I tell them.

"There is no logical reason for that Fletching to have such a large distaste for you. I simply does not make sense." Trevor says with a puzzled look on his face. Trevor is the shortest of us by far. His orange hair cut into a perfect circle. He is wearing a long sleeved white shirt with a collar and has a grey sweater vest with a Pokeball on it and pale green shorts. He has a strange device hanging on a cord around his neck.

"It must be clashing with your natural rhythm." Tierno offers. He is the biggest in our group. He has no hair but wears a beret with three tufts sticking out the top. He is wearing a black t-shirt with a Vanillite on it and yellow cargo shorts.

"All right enough about his bird problems. Why are we here?" Serena looks at Trevor and Tierno.

"Well we have a surprise for you. An old friend of my parents is a famous professor in Lumiose City and he has asked us to travel around Kalos and complete a Pokedex of this region. Tierno and myself have already accepted and have a Pokémon each and we have starter Pokémon and a Pokedex for you three" Trevor informs us. "If you choose to go on this journey you will pick one of these three Pokémon and start today." He opens a briefcase and we see three Pokeballs sitting in it.

"I think Mike should choose first. He's the newest member in our group and has not met any Pokémon from this region yet." Shauna says.

"Alright hurry up about it then." Serena says impatiently. I look over the info on cards in the briefcase on the three Pokémon and pick the one that's my favorite type. I pick the fire fox Fennekin and let the others choose. Serena chooses the water frog Froakie and Shauna picks the grass chipmunk Chespin.

"Here's your Pokedex. They are very easy to use just point the sensor at a Pokémon and press the button on the front and it will display all known information on that Pokémon. You can call up any Pokémon you have seen using the touch screen anytime." Trevor says as he hands us each a red and black Pokedex. I notice a letter with mine addressed to my mom from a Professor Sycamore. Assuming this is the Professor that sent us on this journey I pocket it to give to her. I point the sensor at the Pokeball holding Fennekin and the screen lights up displaying info on her.** "Eating a twig fills it with energy, and its roomy ears give vent to air hotter than 390 degrees."**

We all agree to meet up at the entrance to Santalune Forest just north of town in a few hours. As I head for home I hear footsteps running up behind me. I look over my shoulder to see Shauna running after me waving. As she catches her breath I ask her what going on.

"Do you want to have out first battle together? We can see each others Pokémon." She asks.

"Yeah let's go." I agree "Come on out Fennekin." I call releasing the little fox from her Pokeball. She stretches out and turns to look at me. I nod to her and she nods back then turns to face her opponent. Shauna calls out her Chespin who immediately jumps into her arms into a hug. I scan the Pokémon to get his info, **"The quills on its head are usually soft. When it flexes them, the points become so hard and sharp that they can pierce rock." **

"It looks like this is going to be easy, girl." I whisper to Fennekin who smiles in return.

"Ok, let's start this battle Shauna" I call. She nods as Chespin jumps down and faces Fennekin looking very serious. "Start with Leer Fennekin!" I say. She gives Chespin a dirty look that lowers his defenses slightly.

"Chespin use Vine Whip." Shauna calls. Chespin throw his arm back and a vine shoots out from his wrist. He flicks to at Fennekin, whipping her on the side. As Chespin starts for another attack I call for Fennekin to dodge and then use Scratch. She jumps to the left just in time as the whip cracks harmlessly in the air. She immediately rushes Chespin and Scratches him with sharp claws sending him spinning back towards Shauna. Chespin gets to his feet rather slowly but still determined to fight.

"Why was that such a hard hit?" Shauna asks looking at Chespin breathing hard.

"When Fennekin used Leer it made him weaker to physical attacks" I answer her.

Shauna looks at her Pokedex quickly. "Ok let's even the playing field a little. Chespin use Growl!" She calls out.

"Fennekin, Ember!" I counter. Chespin Growls at Fennekin, making her physical attacks weaker, just as she spins around and whips her tail at Chespin sending little balls of fire at him. She flinches slightly from the Growl as Chespin tries to hold on from the super effective attack. He loses that battle and fall to the ground unconscious.

Shauna lets out a cry and runs to Chespin. I pick up Fennekin and congratulate her on our first win. She yips happily and snuggles into my arms. I walk over to Shauna and see her holding Chespin who is just waking up. I hold out my hand to help her up.

"That was a good battle you two. Maybe next time." I assure her.

"It's ok Chespin gave it his best and that's good." She smiles down at Chespin in her arms.

"There's a family who runs a healing center in town. I'm sure they will fix Chespin up as good as new for you." I tell her

"That's a good idea. Let's go Chespin. Bye Mike." She says and starts walking into to town.

"See you in a little while." I call after her. Looking down at Fennekin I say "Well girl lets go introduce you to my mom." With that I start for home.

Pokémon scanned: 2

**Author's Notes: Starting a new Fic. Pokémon this time. I'm writing this as I play Pokémon Y but the story is based on the game but it will have some major changes. I plan to have this story cover all the regions so far, each region being a different book, going backward from Kalos to Kanto. So it will end up being a very large story. Unfortunately I don't have the internet at my house so updates won't be as frequent as I would like but you can count on long chapters (this one is about average.) All credit for Pokedex info, attack info, and ability info goes to (The best Pokémon info site I have found.) Thanks for reading and review, please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Pokemon**

Chapter 2

Santalune Forest

"Mom, I'm home" I yell as I open the door. I step into the house to see my mom watching the news, something about a flare.

"Hi son, how is everybody?" She asks.

"Their good. Here this is for you." I hand her the letter and go up stairs to pack my thing. I pack some camping equipment and some clothes. I head into the kitchen to grab a few cans of food, human and Pokémon, then go back into the living room.

My Mom has finished the note and is sitting on the couch. She pats the seat beside her and I sit down.

"So you're going on a Pokémon journey?" I nod. "All your friends are going to?" Again I nod. "Well, let's see your first Pokémon." I unclip the Pokeball from my belt and toss it onto the floor. Fennekin appears and stretches out. Seeing me she gives a yip and jumps onto my lap. "Oh she's cute!" She says reaching out to pet her. Fennekin pushes against her hand loving it.

After a few minutes of talking my mom hugs me and tells me she loves me and to call often and sends me on my way. Before I step outside I make a plan with Fennekin and with her in my arms I start toward the street. Half way there I hear that familiar screech. I spin quickly and Fennekin leaps into the air Tackling that damn Fletchling into the ground. She turns around, kicks dust at him and stalks away from him back to me. I pick her up and we walk away, not looking back.

"Hey, Mike!" I hear someone call as Fennekin and I walk through Aquacorde Town. I turn to see Shauna walking out if a building with a medicine symbol on it holding Chespin. I wait for her to catch up and we leave town together. After a few minutes walking we see Serena in the distance with two younger kids. As we get closer we hear Serena say "And that's how you catch a wild Pokémon." The two younger kids thank het and take off for the forest.

"What was that about?" I ask her

"Just showing some kids how to catch Pokémon." She replies. "Are you guys heading for the forest?"

"Yeah, are the other two there yet?" Shauna asks

"Yup, they went ahead when I started teaching the kid. They said they would wait for us just inside." Serena answered.

"Right then let's not keep them waiting." I say and we head toward the trees.

It's only a short walk to the trees but as we reach the tree line a young boy steps out. With no introduction he points at me "I challenge you to a battle!"

I step forward accepting the challenge. Fennekin leaps from my arms eager to fight. The boy grabs his only Pokeball from his belt at tosses it toward Fennekin. In a flash of light a small rabbit-like Pokémon hops forth. I quickly scan it with my Pokedex, **"It has ears like shovels. Digging holes strengthens its ears so much that they can sever thick roots effortlessly." **

"Start off with Tackle, Fennekin!" I say. Fennekin rushes forward and hit Bunnlby with a hard tackle.

"Give them the same Bunnlby!" The boy calls. Bunnlby charges and hits with an equally hard tackle.

"Fennekin, Leer followed with Ember." She shoots Bunnlby a dirty look then immediately spins and shoots fire from her tail. It hits him causing him to flinch.

"Bunnlby, Mud Slap" He slaps his ears into the ground causing mud to splash in Finniken's direction.

"Dodge under it and finish it off with Scratch!" I call. She runs forward and ducks under the mud, sliding on the ground, and keeps rushing Bunnlby. She strikes him with her sharp claws knocking him out on the spot.

The boy recalls Bunnlby as he walks toward me. He holds out his hand which I grasp and shake. He pulls out a pouch and counts the necessary prize money handing it to me then walks toward Aquacorde.

"Good job, Mike! You won your first battle!" Shauna congratulates hugging me.

"Nice battle." Serena says.

"Thanks girls. Let's meet up with Tierno and Trevor." I say. They agree and we walk into the forest.

After a few minutes walking through the wood we see Terino and Trevor sitting under a big tree in a small clearing. They stand up as we approach brushing bits of leaves and grass off themselves. Shauna runs to them to say hi while Serena and I walk up.

"Hi guys, are you all adjusting to your new partners alright?" Trevor asks.

"I love my little Chespin and Mike already won a battle with Fennekin!" Shauna tells them proudly as I nod behind her.

"Frookie and I are getting along very well also." Serena says.

"I'm glad you guys found the right rhythm with your partners" Terino says. Serena steps around us and gazes into the forest. It's not a particularly dense forest, but the trees are tall and cover the sky with their reaching branches. The ground is covered with leaf mulch and is dappled with sunlight. In the shadows of the huge trees the air of early spring is crisp and the breeze is cool. In the quiet we can hear the sounds of bug Pokémon in the trees and russell of other Pokémon in the tall grass.

"Well how do you guys want to tackle the forest?" She asks.

"I going to cover as much of the forest I can searching for Pokémon to scan for the Pokedex." Trevor says.

"I'm going with him. I want to find some Pokémon that can match my grove." Terino adds.

"I think I'm going to just head off in the direction of the next town. I'm in no hurry to get anywhere." I say.

"I'm heading off by myself to train for the gym in Santalune town." Serena says and walks off into the woods.

"What about you Shauna?" Terino asks.

"I don't know I just want to travel around Kalos I don't really have a plan." She replies.

I walk up to her and hold out my hand. "Come along with me I would love some company." I offer.

Smiling she takes my hand and we walk into the forest together. We walk for a couple of hours just listening to the sounds of the forest and enjoying each other's company. I look at my watch and see it's just after two in the afternoon.

"Let's take a break here shall we?" I ask Shauna. She nods and sits on a fallen log. I release Fennekin while Shauna does the same with Chespin. I sit beside Shauna and open a can of food for Fennekin and a granola bar for me. Chespin looks at Fennekin and then Shauna pointing at the food then himself. Shauna gets some food for him and herself. We have just finished up eating and are getting ready to head out when we hear the grass moving behind us. We turn and see a small bug Pokémon crawling towards us. I scan it with my Pokedex. **"When under attack from bird Pokémon, it spews a poisonous black powder that causes paralysis on contact." **

"How about you let Chespin get some experience?" I say to Shauna.

"Alright. Go Chespin!" She calls Chespin hops up and stands in front of the Scatterbug. The Scatterbug sizes Chespin up then suddenly spits a string of silk at him. Not ready for the attack Chespin gets hit directly by the silk and is tangled up instantly.

"Chew through it, quick" Using his very sharp teeth Chespin makes short work of the silk and is soon free. Seeing her string gone Scatterbug readies another round of silk.

"When its spits dodge around then tackle." Shauna calls. Watching its opponent closely Chespin jumps to the side and then rushes the Scatterbug hitting it with a critical hit. Shauna takes out a Pokeball and throws it at the Scatterbug. The ball draws Scatterbug inside with a flash of red. We tense up as the Pokeball shakes once, twice, three times before we hear a click and it falls still.

"Awesome my first catch!" Shauna cheers as she hugs me.

"Nice job. Let's head out." I say

"Alright, let's go!" She yells grabbing my hand and taking off. After a few hours of walking the sun is starting to go.

"Let's stop for the night." I suggest.

"Ok if you gather fire wood I'll make some diner." She offers

"It's a deal" I agree walking into the woods. With Fennekin at my heels I walk through the trees picking up fallen branches. When I have a good bundle I return to our camp site and start building a fire. With the wood set up I give Fennekin a nod and she starts it. Shauna sets a collapsible pot into the coals full of stew. I lay in the grass dozing until Shauna taps me with her foot letting me know the food is ready. After getting some food for our Pokémon, including the newly caught Scatterbug, we help ourselves to the stew.

"Wow that's good. I think we know who our camp chef is." I complement her.

"Thanks" she says her cheeks reddening slightly. "I love cooking, especially for other people."

By the time we finish our meal it's full on dark out. I put some bigger logs on the fire to last the night we forgo tents and sleep under the stars next to the fire.

New Pokémon scanned 2

Total Pokémon scanned 4

**Author's Note: Not a lot to say. I hope I'm describing the battles well enough. We will be out of the forest and Mike will be getting his second Pokemon. I'm sticking mostly to the story of Pokemon Y but with a few changes. Mega Pokemon won' be making an appearance at all and i hoping to streach this into a story spanning all the regions so far. Sorry for the very late update I'll try to be faster. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

Chapter 3

An Enemy Becomes a Friend

A.k.a The Terror Returns

"Screech!"

"Ahhhh!"

"Damn Fletchling!"

As I struggle to extract my arms from my sleeping bag I feel a weight on my chest shift off me. I free my arms and shoot out of my sleeping bag yelling "Fennekin Tackle!"

She leaps into the air slamming into the Fletchling as it tries to dive bomb my face. Its knocked off track and flies away screeching.

"Was that the same Fleeeeeetchling from your house?" Shauna asks yawning.

"Yeah that was him. I'd reconinze that screech anywhere." I answer "By the way were you sleeping on me?"

"Ummm n-no." She says quickly turning around to get stuff ready for breakfast. I shrug and stoke the fire back to life. After a brief meal we pack our things and head out toward town. As we walk I notice a shadow flitting from tree to tree. When I catch a glimpse of red feathers I start thinking of a plan. I whisper my plan to Shauna and we stop at the next clearing we come to. I notice the shadow has stopped as well.

Shauna releases her Pokémon and set them to spar with each other. I lean against one of the trees off to the side with Fennekin by my feet. After a few minutes watching the training I nudge Fennekin, who nods, then we slowly and quietly slip around the tree. Watching our step we sneak around the edge to the clearing until we are behind my stalker.

When we are in position I shrug off my hoodie. With a nod to Fennekin we start our plan. With Fletchling distracted by the sparing Fennekin creeps as close as she can. Suddenly she jumps into the tree then launches from a branch into the bird knocking him to the ground. I jump from behind a tree and pin him to the ground with my hoodie. After a good ten minutes of struggling Fletching finally falls silent.

"Alright bird I'm going to let you go. You're not to fly away. Our Pokémon are ready at attack if you so much as twitch your wings, is that clear?"

The Fletchling gives a low peeping sound, which I take for a yes. I stand up and slowly remove my hoodie. The Fletchling hops to its feet and shakes its ruffled feathers, smoothing the bent ones with its beak. He then looks up to see he is surrounded by three Pokémon and two humans. Thinking it better to stay than try to fly away he settles down on the ground looking at me.

"Ok I want answers. Why do you attack me every chance you get? I ask barely holding my anger.

He stands up, shaking his feathers, then starts hopping side to side jabbing the air with his small beak. Then with a look at the other Pokémon he spreads his wings and puffs out his chest to look bigger.

"I get it. You were fighting me to try and get stronger so you can evolve. Is that right?" I ask.

He nods energetically, screeching. I nod back understanding his motives. I pull out a Pokeball and hold it out to him.

"How about this, you stop attacking me and join my team and in return I wall train with you to make you stronger. Deal?" I offer.

He screeches and flies to my eye level. I hold out my other hand to stop our Pokémon from attacking him. He looks me in the eye. I can see the determination in his eyes and think to myself if he agrees he will be a very strong addition to my team. Apparently he sees something he likes as he flaps over and pecks the center of the Pokeball. In a flash of red he disappears inside. Without a struggle the ball clamps shut.

I release my new Fletchling into the air. He soars in a circle then settles onto my shoulder. I quickly scan Fletchling,** "Despite the beauty of its lilting voice, it's merciless to intruders that enter its territory."** Fennekin jumps into my arms, I offer my arm to Shauna and we head out walking through the last bit of the forest.

After a couple of hours walking the trees start to thin out and more sunshine is filtering onto the ground. At the edge of the forest Fletching takes flight, shooting through the last few trees and in to the open sky. Fennekin and Chespin bound after him but Scatterbug is happy to stay curled up on Shauna's head. As we emerge from the trees we see Terino, Trevor, and Serena sitting in the trees with all of our Pokémon playing together. Shauna lets go of my arm and runs over to them waving while I calmly walk over.

"Energetic as always I see." Serena says to Shauna. As they all stand up Serena nods to me. "Is that your Fletching?"

"Yeah the same one that used to attack me. We came to an agreement earlier, we are going to work together to get stronger." I answer her.

"Sounds like you two found a rhythm you can both dance to." Terino says giving us an approving nod.

"Uh, yeah thanks man." I say

"So how's your Pokedex coming along, Mike." Trevor says walking up to me holding out his Pokedex so I can see the screen. It shows that he has recorded a dozen Pokémon.

"Heh good job." I say looking at my own Pokedex. "Way better than me. I only have five."

"That ok I have a feeling your goals for this trip are closer to mine than Trevor's." Serena says to me. "He's focused on his Pokedex but I want to compete in the Pokémon league and try to become champion."

"Oh, oh me next! I want to see the whole region and make friends with as many people and Pokémon as I can!" Shauna exclaims.

"Well it sounds like we all know what we are going to do on this journey. I'll leave you guys to it then. As for me I'm going to head to the Santalune City Gym for my first badge. See you guys around." Serena says. She recalls her Pokémon and heads off down the route towards the city waving at us.

"Me and Terino are going to stick around here for a while." Trevor says while Terino nods in agreement

"Well I'm going to Santalune, maybe find a battle or two along the way." I say recalling my Pokémon. I look to Shauna holding out my arm, "Coming?"

"Of course!" She says with a smile. She also recalls her Pokémon then, taking my arm, we set off into the afternoon sunshine toward Santalune.

Add line

"Watch out!"

"My foot!"

"Sooorrryyy!"

I sit on the ground at the edge of the path of Route 3 holding what feels like a broken foot. A skater, going faster than any one should, had decided to run me, or should I say my poor foot, into the ground.

"Here let me see." Shauna says kneeling down and grabbing my foot.

"Owww, be gentle women!" I yell.

"Sorry." More gently she removes my shoe and sock. Poking it carefully she says "Looks like nothing is broken. But I'm going to put some numbing salve on it and wrap it up."

"There all done." She says standing up. I make my way to my good foot then slowly put a little pressure on my bad one. To my surprise I can only feel the slightest bit of pain.

"Wow, chef and nurse I'm lucky to have you." I compliment. Blushing she rushes around gathering up her supplies.

"I-it's n-nothing." She stutters.

"Hey, are you two ok. I heard yelling." A kid about thirteen is running towards us, he has a book bag on one shoulder and is wearing a dark brown school uniform.

"We're good, just had a run in with a skater." Shauna says

"You mean I got run over by a skater" I correct

"Yeah you have to watch out for them around here" he says. I roll my eyes thinking Duh. Shauna slaps me on the shoulder.

"Yeah, thanks" I say. "One question do you know where there are any trainers around here?"

"You're looking at one." He says proudly.

"Alright how about a battle?" I ask

"Awesome, three on three ok?'

"I only have two so we will do three on two." I counter.

Shrugging he tosses a Pokeball and a green monkey appears in a red flash. I bring out my Pokedex, **"It's good at finding berries and gathers them from all over. It's kind enough to share them with friends." **

"Alright, time for our first battle Fletchling" I call out releasing the bird into the air. He circles once then lands facing the Pansage. With Shauna as referee the battle begins.

"Start with Play Nice, Pansage!" He calls. It shakes a finger, as if scolding Fletchling. Taken aback Fletchling's attack is slightly lowered.

"Use Peck now!" I call. He flies into the air then dives, beak first into Pansage. He swoops back up as Pansage struggles to his feet.

"Use Seed Bomb!" "Counter with Quick Attack." Pansage's cheeks expand then he shoots out three large. Using a burst of speed Fletchling dodges all the seeds, which explode in mid-air, and slams into Pansage knocking it out.

"The winner is Fletchling!" Shauna calls "Trainer umm..."

"Mark"

"Right Mark send out your next Pokémon." Shauna says. Recalling Pansage he tosses another Pokeball. A similar looking monkey appears though blue instead of green. Scanning it I get, **"The water stored inside the tuft on its head is full of nutrients. Plants that receive its water grow large."**

"Ready for another round Fletchling." I call looking up. He lands and nods over his shoulder with a screech. I nod back.

"Round two start!" Shauna calls.

"Quick Attack!" "Water Gun!" Fletchling takes off fast but take a glancing hit from the attack. Shrugging it off he delivers a full body tackle at lightening speeds. A critical hit and Panpour goes down.

"Round two goes to Fletchling. Trainer Mark has one Pokémon left send it out now" Shauna says. Recalling Panpour he sends out his last Pokémon. Again it's almost identical to the last two though this one is red. For the last time I bring out my Pokedex **"This Pokémon lives in caves in volcanoes. The fire within the tuft on its head can reach 600 degrees Fahrenheit."**

"Round three start!" She calls.

"Leer!" "Ha, Tackle!" Pansear glares but Fletchling keeps going without slowing slamming into Pansear then flying back into the air.

"Use Scratch!" "Take then Peck and don't let up!" Fletchling lets Pansear get close and takes the attack easily. Staying on the ground Fletchling starts Pecking away at Pansear. Flustered Mark can only watch as Pansear goes down.

"Round three and the match goes to Mike and Fletchling!" Shauna cheers.

"Good battle, kid a bit more training and they will be tuff to beat." I say. Fletchling perches on my shoulder and I hold out my hand to Mark. He shakes my hand the hands out the appropriate prize money.

"Thanks, maybe I'll see you guys around." He says. "Watch out for skaters!" He calls laughing.

"Good battle Mike, and you too Fletchling" Shauna congratulates me with a hug.

"Come on let's get to town." I say grabbing her hand and leading her down the path. After just a few minutes and just before dark we can see lights in the distance. I can make out the lights of a Pokémon center. When we arrive we book a room with two beds. As soon as my head hits the pillow I'm out.

New Pokémon scanned: 4

Total Pokémon scanned: 8

**Author's Note: Fletchling has joined up with Mike. In the games i always have the beginning bird Pokemon. Flying is a close second to fire for my favorite type, and I was really happy to see Fletchling would evolve into a Fire/Flying type. Another battle, I'm trying to include battles from the actual game, though that might change later in the story, as things vear from the game a little. In the next chapter our skater friend returns and Mike and Shauna deal with a rouge Pokemon. As always, thanks for reading and please review. Until next time.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

Chapter 4

The Rouge Litleo

For the first time in days I wake up peacefully, no screeching Fletching. Said bird is perched on the windowsill watching the sun rise. I sit up and hear a big thump over the side of my bed. I look over to see a sleepy Shauna laid out on the floor rubbing her butt.

"Owww. My butt, what happened?" She asks.

"I'm asking the questions here. Why exactly were you in my bed?" I ask.

"U-Umm w-well s-see." She takes a deep breath to calm herself. "Ok well at home my dad has this big male Pyroar. Every night, since I was little, he would sleep next to me keeping me warm all night. These last couple of days have been the first I've spent away from him since I can remember. I didn't mean to do this, I don't even remember moving. I guess I just sought the biggest, warmest body around." She takes a big great breath and sits there blushing.

"Alright, let's get breakfast." I say I stand up; thankfully I don't sleep in the nude, and grab our freshly laundered clothes from the hallway, a free service provided by all Pokémon Centers. Picking out mine I head to the bathroom to shower and change. When I'm done Shauna takes her turn. We head into the lobby and drop our Pokémon off with Nurse Joy. Seeing as we have a couple of hours before they are ready we step outside.

"Ohh." I say stretching. "It's a beautiful day. Do you want to go find something to eat while we wait?"

"Sure lets go." She replies.

We walk around town until we find an outside café. We take our seat and wait for the waitress.

"And what would the lovely couple like this morning?" She asks with a smile.

"Just give me your breakfast platter and some coffee, please." I say ignoring the couple remark.

"I'll have the same but with orange juice, please." Shauna orders blushing lightly.

As the waitress gets our order we chat about what we are going to do today. Just as we decide to go check out the gym after we pick up our Pokémon our waitress arrives with our orders. We eat in comfortable silence. Me thinking about what kind of gym I will be facing. I can only guess what Shauna is thinking, though she is slowly turning red.

_Ohmygod, he didn't say anything when she called us a couple, does that mean, Ohmygod!_

When we finish we head back to the Center and we pick up our Pokémon. We head right for the gym but I stop as I see a familiar person.

"YOU!" I yell running over and grabbing the person standing in front of the gym. I spin her around and come face to face with the person who almost broke my foot.

"What do you have to say for yourself?! You damn near broke my foot" I yell at her.

"Who are you?" she asks then I see recognition on her face. "Oh man, I'm so sorry about that let me make it up to you."

"How do you plan to make it up?" I ask as Shauna catches up to us out of breath.

"How about this, we will have a one on one battle. If you win I will give you and your girlfriend each a brand new pair of roller blades. My dad owns the shop in town so it's cool." She offers.

"Alright, it's a deal." I say after considering it for a moment. We head off past the gym to the edge of town to start the battle. As we walk over the skater girl introduces herself as Rinka Shauna is our ref.

"Alright trainers release your Pokémon." Shauna calls. I toss Fennekin's Pokeball and when she appears she starts stretching. Rinka releases her Pokémon. It's a white and brown looking raccoon like Pokémon, its running back and forth in front of her. I pull out my Pokedex and press the scan button. **"It walks in zigzag fashion. It's good at finding items in the grass and even in the ground."** Shauna raises her hand.

"The battle between Mike and Rinka starts now!" Shauna calls, throwing her hand down.

"You can have the first move." Rinka offers.

"Alright, Fennekin use Tail Whip!" I call. She rushes up to Zigzagoon and spins slapping her in the face with her tail, lowering her defense. The Zigzagoon flinches back but recovers instantly.

"Your turn Zigzagoon, Tackle!" "Use Tackle back!" They rush each other and collide, head first. After a brief struggle the break off Zigzagoon taking slightly more damage because of the effects of Tail Whip.

"Now hit her with Ember!" "Dodge and use Growl!" Fennekin spins and unleashes several small fireballs from her tail. The Zigzagoon dodges the bulk of them but is hit by a few stray fireballs. She gets to her feet, moving a little slower than before, and lets loose a menacing growl. Fennekin flinches losing some physical power, though I'm not too bothered by it.

"Almost there, use Ember again!" "Time for a hard hit Zigzagoon, charge through the fire and use Headbutt!" As Zigzagoon charges powerfully towards Fennekin who spins and unleashes another burst of fireballs. Zigzagoon rushes headlong into the bulk of the flames taking the damage, however it proves to be too much for it to take and it falls sliding along the ground stopping just inches from Fennekin out cold.

"And the winner is Mike and Fennekin!" She announces running to hug me.

"Well you won fair and square, the two pair of skates are yours. Follow me." She says.

We follow her back into town, past the Gym then around the corner, to a small, out of the way shop with only the word "Skate" over its door to designate what kind of shop it is. Inside, the walls are lined with roller blades of all sizes and colors. In the center of the shop is a square counter, also covered in skates, with and athletic looking man behind it working on yet another pair of roller blades. He looks up as we approach.

"Well hello there, what can I do for you this fine day?" He asks with a cheery attitude. "Oh Rinka, is that you, what are you up to today?"

"Hey Dad, nothing much. Although I did promise these two each a pair of skates." She tells him. He looks at her, frowning.

"What, did you run over another foot? That's the third one this month. You're going to run us out of business." He says with a stern look.

"We're sorry sir, never mind we don't need anything. Come on, Mike." Shauna says grabbing my hand. Suddenly we hear laughter. We turn to see they are both laughing at Shauna's reaction.

"Calm down girl, we're just having a bit of a laugh." He says smiling. "A couple of pairs of skates won't put us out of business, don't worry."

"Rinka is always running someone over. I offer skates to anyone she has a run in with. So go ahead, have a look around and pick a pair and we will get everything set up."

After a few minutes browsing I settle on a pair that are black with red along the stitching. Shauna gets a similar pair but pink with white stitching. Rinka and her Dad put some finishing touches on them then we are off out the door. After a few minutes practicing we are gliding along easily. Just as we finish up at the shop someone comes running up, out of breath, and stops in front of us.

"Are you the ones that beat Rinka?" she asks breathlessly.

"Yeah, is something wrong?" I ask

"Come quick, please. My daughter was playing on Route 22 when a Litleo suddenly jumped out and started going wild. I left my Bunnelby with her so I could go get help but he won't last long!" She says quickly. "Please help my daughter."

"Of course, Shauna let's go! You said Route 22, right?" The mother nods. We take off on our new skates making it to the beginning of the route in only a minute. We start down the path a little more slowly so we don't miss anything.

"I hear something over there, we need to hurry!" Shauna calls. She quickly kicks off her skates and goes running into some tall grass, with me close behind. After a few seconds I see small flames in the distance. Shauna throws a Pokeball into the air and catches the released Scatterbug without stopping. When we are closer we see a young girl huddled at the base of a tree. Standing between her and a very agitated Litleo as a battered and worn down Bunnelby. I run to the girl, grab her and run out of harms way, as Shauna attacks.

"Scatterbug, String Shot!" She calls. Scatterbug jumps in front of the Litleo and shoots her silk at him. Caught by surprise the silk wraps him up completely. While he's trapped I scan him with my Pokedex. **"They set off on their own from their pride and live by themselves to become stronger. These hot-blooded Pokémon are quick to fight." **

"Now Tackle, as much as you can." Scatterbug hurls herself at the trapped Litleo again and again. After half a dozen tackles the silk around Litleo bursts into flames and falls away as ash. The newly freed Litleo charges toward Scatterbug giving her its own Tackle. She goes flying fast Shauna, leaving Shauna in the Litleo's path. Struggling to get up Scatterbug sees Litleo readying an Ember attack, aiming at Shauna.

Scatterbug hops to her feet and, with a burst of strength, flings herself into the flames. As the fireballs engulf her she starts to glow. Wrapped in the white light of evolution, Scatterbug stands on her rearmost feet and starts to release silk straight into the air. As it falls it drapes around Scatterbug, leaving it covered in silk from her neck down.

"Spewpa!" She calls angrily at Litleo. He spits more fireballs at Spewpa. A blue glow surrounds Spewpa, protecting her from any damage. Litleo charges in a Tackle attack, slamming into the blue shield over and over again, until it's completely worn out.

"Alright Spewpa, good job. Now, give him your best Tackle!" Shauna calls. Spewpa lowers the shield then, in a huge leap, slams into Litleo knocking him out. Shauna grabs a Pokeball and throws it at Litleo. After a few tense moments the Pokeball fall still.

"Alright, I got my own Litleo!" She cheers, picking up Spewpa and hugging her close, thanking her. I walk up carrying the, now, sleeping five year old and congratulate Shauna.

"Good job. It looks like you've got two new Pokémon, and congrats to you too Spewpa." I tell them. "Now, let's get this little one back to her mother." Shauna picks up the exhausted Bunnelby and we walk back to town, collecting our skates along the way, and meet the girls' mom at the entrance. I hand over the sleeping girl to her as she thanks us.

"It was nothing, we are happy to help. I'm just glad she's only tired and not hurt." I say softly.

"Yes, and you can be sure it won't happen again." Shauna says proudly holding up Litleo's Pokeball. "I'm going to train him up real good. He won't cause anyone anymore problems."

"That's good to hear and thanks you both so much. Now please come with me, let me make you a nice supper, it's the least I can do for all you have done." She offers. We happily accept and enjoy a very nice meal. Afterword we say our goodbyes and return to the Pokémon Center. I check Fennekin in for the night and Shauna does the same with Spewpa and Litleo. We head back to our room and bed down for the night, tired after a long day.

New Pokémon scanned: 2

Total Pokémon scanned: 10

**Author's Note: First off i would like to say sorry. i just noticed a mistake I have made on every chapter except the first one. I forgot to include the actual info for the Pokedex scans. i have fixed it already and I, hopefully, won't forget again. Anyway the chapter, we have two battles, the rescue of a little girl, and Shauna has a new Pokemon. Talk about a busy day. The next chapter will have our first Gym battle against Viola, the Bug Photographer. Well thats all for now, as always thanks for reading and please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

Chapter 5

The Bug Badge

"Alright, this time I'm going to challenge the Gym, no interruptions." I say standing in front of the double doors for the second time. After a shower each, picking up our Pokémon and a quick breakfast I'm ready to do this. I lead the way with Shauna, carrying her new Litleo, just behind me. It turns out the poor Litleo had a thorn in his paw that, with a quick yank and a bit of disinfectant, he was jumping around happy as can be.

As I open the doors to the gym, my first impression is amazing. The room is huge, about fifty feet from left to right and at least a hundred feet long. The walls, thirty feet tall, are covered in high quality photographs of dozens of different bug Pokémon. However the most striking feature is the gigantic spider web spanning the whole of the ceiling. I can see drops of sticky fluid dotted all along the webbing.

"It took a dozen Pokémon a week to finish that." A voice calls from across the gym floor. A young girl, a few years older than me, is walking towards us. She has pale blonde hair with bangs framing her face that curl at the end. She is wearing a sleeveless, white shirt with a camera around her neck and pale green baggy pants. "Hi I'm Viola, the Gym Leader here. Nice to meet you two."

"Hello, I'm Mike. This is a very cool gym you have here."

"Hi, I'm Shauna. Those are some lovely pictures. Did you take them yourself?"

"Yeah, thanks." She says raising the camera around her neck. "It's a big hobby of mine, and bug Pokémon take the best photos."

"They are great photos. I'm guessing that bugs are your specialty, then?" I ask

"Yes sir they are. Now down to business, are you both challenging me today?" She asks. Shauna shakes her head.

"Nope I'm just the cheerleader, he's the one you have to worry about." She says pointing at me.

In a very official voice she says, "Alright, a quick review of the rules is in order, I think. This will be a two on two battle, the leader, me, will choose first and the challenger gets the first attack. The leader, still me, is not allowed any switches but the challenger is free to switch at any time. If there are no questions we can begin. Take your place on this side and I'll take mine opposite you." Shauna and Litleo head off to the bleachers lining the walls as Viola, a referee, and I take our places.

"The battle between Gym Leader Viola and Challenger Mike is about to begin. Viola, send out your first Pokémon!" Viola grabs a Pokeball from her belt and tosses it onto the plain hardwood arena. A small blue four-legged bug appears. It has an oval body with a green top with a little spout sticking out of the top. It stands on for very thin legs and looks like it's skimming over the floor. **"****It appears as if it is skating on water. It draws prey with a sweet scent from the tip of its head." **

"Challenger send out your first Pokémon!" I toss a Pokeball into the arena. Fennekin appears stretching. She sizes up her opponent the turns to look at me and nods. I return the nod and we get ready to battle. The reff gestures to me to make the first move.

"Fennekin, Howl!" She lets out a fierce howl psyching herself up and raising her physical attack.

"Surskit, Water Spout!" Use Tail Whip this time, Fennekin!" Surskit points her spout straight up and releases a fine spray of water into the air. It settles on everything, weakening all fire attacks. Fennekin runs through the water and slaps Surskit with her tail, lowering her defense.

"Attack with Bubble!" "Dodge and Scratch!" Surskit blows half a dozen bubbles and sends them flying toward Fennekin. She charges into them dodging in between them until she is free, then lands a major blow on her opponent. The attack sends Surskit reeling back barely able to stand.

"Ember and keep it up!" "One last push Surskit, Quick Attack!" Fennekin lets loose with a group of fireballs. Surskit charges into them and crashes into Fennekin. When they stop rolling across the floor Fennekin jumps up, only slightly hurt. Surskit, though, stays on the floor knocked out.

"The winner of round one is the Challenger Mike. Leader Viola send out your next Pokémon." The reff calls. Viola recalls Surskit, then tosses another Pokeball high into the air. In a flash of red a large purple winged butterfly Pokémon appears. I scan it quickly. **"****The patterns on this Pokémon's wings depend on the climate and topography of its habitat. It scatters colorful scales."**I recall Fennekin and send Fletchling into the air as well. He flies in a circle above me then lands.

"Round two, begin!"

"Fletchling, Peck!" "Vivillon, Infestation!" Fletchling takes to the air the shoots toward Vivillon, striking her with his sharp beak. Vivillon recovers from the strike then flaps her wings sending hundreds of tiny bugs toward Fletchling. The bugs hit him and start crawling all over him, biting. He flaps madly, ridding himself of most of the bugs, but some still cling to him, sapping his health.

"Try to ignore them, use Quick Attack!" "Vivillon, Tackle!" They charge but at the last second Fletchling, using his superior speed, dodges to the side and Vivillon rushes past. Fletchling does a flip in mid-air then attacks, hitting Vivillon. She falls to the floor and struggles to rise. Fletchling lands also and stumbles, the Infestation taking its toll.

"One more attack Fletchling, Peck!" "Vivillon, stop him down with String Shot!" Vivillon spits silk at Fletchling wrapping his wings and pinning them to his body. Fletchling forgoes flying and, hopping over, lunges, delivering a sharp Peck to Vivillon. Instantly Vivillon is knocked out and sinks to the floor.

"The winner is the Challenger Mike!"

"Great job, Fletchling!" I say picking him up and rubbing his head. He chirps in approval. After I recall him a pair of arms wrap around me and squeezes as Litleo starts jumping around, yapping at my feet. When she lets go I turn around and pick her up and spin her around, both of us laughing.

"Alright you two. Good job Mike, I haven't been beaten this badly in a while." Viola says walking over. She holds out her hand and I pick up the badge she is offering. It's shaped like a beetle with two little jewels on its back. She also hands me a dark wooden case with a latch on the front. I open it to see eight small indents lined in red velvet. I push my new Bug Badge into the first space and close it.

Again in her official voice Viola says, "As the first Gym Leader I hereby congratulate you on taking the first step on the path to the Pokémon League. But be warned, your future battles will only be tougher than this and only grow in difficulty. I wish you luck." With that she turns around, crosses the gym, and disappears behind a door at the far end of the gym.

Shauna and I exit the gym into the late morning sunlight. Stretching I say, "Well I think after a quick trip to the Pokémon Center we can head out for Lumiose City. We should be able to make it to the city just before dark."

"I can't wait. I hear that the route between the cities is full of flowers and has a huge water fountain." She says excitedly.

We walk into the center and I check my Pokémon in and we settle down in the waiting room. A women who looks a lot like Viola, but with darker hair, steps into the waiting room and walks over to us.

"Hello there, would you happen to be Mike, the one who just beat the Gym Leader Viola?" She asks.

"Yeah that's me. And who are you?"

"Sorry, I'm Alexa. I'm a reporter and Viola's sister. I work for the Pokémon Trainer Newspaper and interview up and coming trainers. Viola gives me a call every now and then, when she battles a trainer she thinks has something special and I catch up with them for an interview."

"So you're going to interview Mike?" Shauna asks. Alexa nods. "Oh that's so exciting, you're going to be famous!" She squeals.

"Yeah, alright I suppose I can answer a few question." I tell Alexa. "What's first?"

"Okay, first up a general question, what would be your favorite type of Pokémon?"

"I would say Fire type. The power of flames is awesome and fire Pokémon are the same."

"Do you plan to use Fire Pokémon exclusively to take on the League?"

"No, that would be a very bad move. They're my favorite type but I know they have their weaknesses. I'm going to build a well rounded team so I'm ready for any challenge."

"Good idea. Now question two, what do you think of your first Gym battle?"

"It was a very good battle. Viola is a great Gym Leader. Even with both of my Pokémon having a type advantage she put up a good fight."

"Last question, what are your goals as a Trainer?"

"Well I'm taking the League Challenge and I am going to become Champion. Apart from that I just want to travel around the region."

"And you're traveling with your girlfriend?"

"Shauna is just a friend." I tell her, then look at Shauna. "For now."

With a glance at a blushing Shauna, Alexa stands up, "That's it for the questions. Thank you for your time, both of you." She walks out waving. Before we have a chance to start talking the nurse comes in to tell me my Pokémon are ready.

With fresh Pokémon and Shauna at my side, I head out for Lumiose City.

New Pokémon Scanned: 2

Total Pokémon Scanned: 12

**Author's Note: Not really much to say, Mike has his first badge and an interview with Alexa. I added the interview so there is a reason for her to talk to Mike and not just stop him randomly in the city. I don't read interview at all so i hope it turned out alright. As always thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
